


Poción de amor

by JesseLBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, lenguaje de adultos, love potion, rare love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente James no volvería a hacer una poción tan estúpida como la poción de amor, de eso estaba completamente seguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poción de amor

**_Poción de amor_ **

 

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J K Rowling._

**_Por_ ** _: Jesse L Black_

 

 

                Sirius y James no dejaban pasar un día sin meterse en problemas, y ese día no sería la excepción. En su último año en pociones como materia obligatoria, dado que después de los TIMOs y dependiendo su interés, podrían o no optar por cursarla, estuvieron viendo con uno de sus profesores lo que se llama: ‘ **la poción de amor’** , más que _amor_ sería _enamoramiento_.  


**Ingredientes:**

_-Huevos de Ashwinder._  
-Espinas de rosas.  
-Menta.  
-Polvo de roca lunar.

                James había anotado los ingredientes en un pequeño pergamino, sabía precisamente que no verían esa poción hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero ansiaba con poder prepararla para el fin de semana. No tenía pensado echársela a la cena de Evans, no claro que no, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero él estaba completamente seguro que su encanto natural atraería a la doncella pelirroja a él. Sino, estaba pensando utilizar dicha receta para una de sus nuevas travesuras y Sirius pudo leerle la mente.

–¡Los he visto! –anunció Remus mientras se abrazaba a su libro, relativamente viejo y descuidado, mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros de fechorías–. ¿Qué están planeando?

–Nada Moony, ¿por qué siempre piensas tan mal de nosotros? –preguntó Sirius, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del castaño.

–No lo sé, probablemente porque todas las abominaciones que ocurren en esta escuela tienen tú nombre –señala a James–. Y tú apellido –señala a Sirius.

–Oh, eso duele Remus –James puso una mano en su propio pecho, como si estuvieran dándole una puñalada directo en el corazón–. Nos duelen tus palabras. Sirius y yo estábamos apuntando la receta para la poción de la próxima semana. Queremos sacar “Extraordinario” en nuestros TIMOs.

–Hmmm –el muchacho les miró de arriba hacia abajo, aun sin creérselo del todo.

–Si quieres ver la receta, te la daremos Moony –explica el más alto y gira sobre sus talones para ver a su amigo y extender la mano–. ¡Anda Prong, dame la receta!

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

–Que me des la _estúpida_ receta Prongs, para que Moony vea que somos unos buenos niños que solamente quieren estudiar –la mirada de Sirius mataba en ese instante, por lo que el muchacho sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica el pergamino–. Aquí tienes –Sirius se la extendió a Remus.

–¿Huevos de Ashwinder? ¿Polvo de roca lunar? ¿Menta? ¿Espina de rosas?  ¡Ésto es una poción de amor! ¿No me digas que planeas dársela a Evans? –bufó molesto y le devolvió el pergamino–. James, la poción no crea amor real, sino un fuerte enamoramiento. Además, Lily no aceptaría nada que viniera de ti.

–Lo sabemos Moony, pero no es para Evans –James sonrió y se alborotó el cabello–. Es simplemente para sacar extraordinario en nuestros exámenes, ahora calma un poco, todavía no son las doce y te salieron canas verdes.

–Tengo canas verdes desde el día que los conocí –Sirius golpeó suave el hombro de James y ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia el gran comedor.

 

                Se hicieron las once de la noche y ese día se encontraban todos durmiendo temprano. James salió de su cama a pasos lentos dirigiéndose a la de Sirius, corrió las cortinas y con su varita le picó el brazo varias veces hasta que el muchacho despertó. Se calzaron y abrieron el baúl donde se encontraba el mapa del merodeador. Ambos apuntaron con su varita al recientemente hecho mapa y exclamaron la frase de activación:

– _Juro solemnemente que no tramo nada bueno_ –dijeron al unísono y tocaron el pergamino que comenzó a transformarse lentamente en el mapa del merodeador.

–Perfecto, no hay nadie de camino al aula de pociones –habló James, cosa que alertó a un muchacho delgaducho que se encontraba a dos camas de distancia.

–Vamos.

 

                Salieron con sigilo, obviamente James y Sirius se darían cuenta que Remus estaría persiguiéndolos de no ser que encantó el mapa para que no apareciera su nombre. Remus sabía que sus amigos planeaban algo y dado que el mapa aún se encontraba en construcción y no totalmente terminado, sabía cómo manipularlo por el momento o eso podía hacerse mientras el mapa no estuviera completo en su totalidad y el hechizo que lo rige, activado.  
Salió de su cama y caminó hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, dejando a Peter Pettigrew, compañero de cuarto de los chicos, roncando.

Una vez dentro de salón de pociones, James dejó encima de la mesa todos los utensilios e ingredientes necesarios para la poción, checando de vez en cuando que no viniera nadie desde afuera e ignorando completamente que Remus se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos con la capa de invisibilidad que James se olvidó.

–Snivellus se arrepentirá de meterse con _mi chica_ –habló bajito James mientras colocaba los ingredientes por orden y lo mezclaba suavemente.

–¿ _Tú chica_? James, permíteme decirte que **TU** chica, como la llamas a Evans, te odia y lo demostró múltiples veces en el año.

–¡Calumnias!

–Te dijo que prefería salir con el calamar gigante que contigo –murmuró el joven de atractiva mirada alcanzándole los polvos–. Y el calamar apesta a pescado.

–Bueno, tiene su atractivo el calamar –rio bajito y comenzó a mezclar el contenido–. ¿En qué nos conviene meter esta cosa? ¿Un sándwich? ¿Caramelos?

–Chocolate hombre, chocolate…..–James toma su varita y da tres golpees

–Bien, listo, ya está, huele muy bien.

–Si…..huele delicioso –respiró profundamente–. Ahora mételo en el chocolate Prongs, no quiero que nos atrapen con una ‘poción de amor’ y encima juntos, la gente empezará a hablar.

–¿A hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

–No sé, ya sospechan demasiado que seamos tan unidos, tal vez crean que somos, ya sabes ‘ _gays_ ’.

–Jajajaja lo dice el chico que se come a besos a cierto lupino compañero de cuarto  todo el tiempo delante de todos –inmediatamente coloca la sustancia en el chocolate y termina el regalo con un envoltorio–. Perfecto, ahora a dárselo a Snivellus.

–Espera ¿cómo es el plan? –preguntó Sirius.

–Le diremos a Snivellus que una chica le dejo ésto para él. El idiota se comerá los chocolates y le pondremos a una fulana fea y olorosa adelante, ¡PAM! Quedará prendidO de ella, me dejará vía libre CON Lily y cuando se termine el hechizo de enamoramiento se querrá matar porque su primer beso fue con la chica más fea de Hogwarts –Sirius se rio, Remus, quien estaba a pocos metros, golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano.

–Eres un _puto_ genio James, ahora vamos, se nos hace tarde.

 

                Ambos abandonaron el aula. Remus estaba pensando si decirles o no, a sus compañeros, que así no funcionaba la poción de amor, pero prefirió no hacerlo, sería divertido ver que ocurría.  
Al día siguiente James llevaba la caja de chocolates consigo, como todos los viernes, tenían adivinación a la tarde y Snape la tomaba aunque no le gustaba en lo absoluto.  El muchacho de cabellos alborotados se acercó al de cabello grasiento.

–¡ _Snivellus_! –Se sentó junto a él–. Ves esa chica de allá –señaló a una joven hermosa–. Te envía esta caja de chocolates, no sé por qué me la dio a mí, es decir, yo ni siquiera te soporto, pero bueno, me alegra por ti que alguien se fijara en ese cabello grasiento alérgico al acondicionador.

–Potter….

– ** _Bon apetit_** –se levantó del suelo y volvió a su lugar mientras observaba como Snape abría la caja y miraba asombrado los chocolates–. Sirius ¿ya le dijiste a Julien Marvett que se siente con Snivellus?

–Claro, le dije que le daría una foto mía si lo hacía y aceptó –bufó molesto.

–¿Qué le han hecho a esos chocolates? –preguntó Peter.

–Nada malo Peter, pero al menos dejará a Lily en paz –Remus se rio bajito.

 

                Snape no pudo evitarlo, los chocolates olían _endemoniadamente_ bien y tomó uno de ellos para metérselo en la boca mientras Julien se sentaba junto a Severus. Se comió uno, tras otro, tras otro, a pesar que el chocolate no era su favorito, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir comiéndolo. Fue entonces cuando pasó, un latido fuerte en el corazón y su mirada fue directamente a James.

–¿Po…por qué me está mirando? –su mirada cambió drásticamente de divertido a pavor absoluto.

–No lo sé….–dijo Sirius.

–¡Pues fíjate por qué mierda me mira Sirius! –el terror se apoderó de su organismo.

–¡Ya, no me grites maldito cornudo! A ver….a ver –abre el libro de pociones–. Poción de amor, página 780. Aquí esta, buscando….buscando.

–Sirius, rápido, se está acercando a mi….–se encoje contra Sirius, Remus comienza a reírse.

–¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo! –el nerviosismo le impedía a Sirius pensar con libertad, mientras que Snape ya se encontraba a dos metros de distancia de ambos.

–Sirius…. .¡Sirius _por las barbas de Merlin_! ¡Puedes buscar por una _puta_ vez las cosas más rápido! –Snape se sentó junto a James y le miró intensamente.

–No actuó bien bajo presión, James –continuaba pasando hoja por hora.

–¡ _Y una mierda_! Ho-Hola….S-Snape…..–aterrado como estaba, saludó con la mano en un gesto amigable.

–Hola James…..–el muchacho tragó duro cuando sintió que se le acercaban demasiado a lo que era políticamente correcto–. Me encantaron los chocolates que me regalaste.

–¿Yo? No, no….fue…fue ella, fue Julie- –sintió un dedo encima de su boca.

–No, no, no James, no me mientras –murmuró y su rostro quedó a unos cinco centímetros de distancia–. Sé que fuiste tú.

–Siiiiriiiiuuuuuus –suplicó.

–¡Acá está! **_La poción del amor o poción de enamoramiento tiene un efecto de pasión falsa entre la persona que toma la poción y quien se la entregó o la hizo_**. Oh Prongsie, eso quiere decir que Snivellus está _enamorado de ti._

–¿Y cómo hago para que se desenamore de mí? –miró a Sirius mientras se acomoda más hacia atrás a medida que Snape se le acercaba.

–¿Y qué mierda voy a saber yo? Estoy en quinto año. Creo que no se puede, comienza a eructar o hacer cosas desagradables, tal vez eso funcione, no sé, pon un rostro más feo y se le pasará –intentó ayudar Sirius.

–¿Por qué tengo que ser tan _endemoniadamente_ atractivo y perfecto?

–Jajajajajajajaaj –Sirius y James miran a Remus, quien parecía realmente divertido.

–¿Qué tanto te ríes tú? –preguntó Prong.

–Nunca leyeron el libro ¿cierto? Son realmente muy _tarados_. Sabía que harían alguna estupidez, pero decidí no frenarlos y que aprendan la lección.

–¿ **Qué lección**? –James ya estaba en su etapa de terror cuando se encontró con Severus completamente inclinado encima de él.

–Que todas las travesuras se apagan.

–Dime que tienes un antídoto, por amor a Merlín, dime que tienes uno Moony –suplicó Sirius, quien temía por la salud mental de James si el grasiento lograba su cometido y llegaba a los labios del muchacho–. Dios, no quiero ser el padrino de **_ESA_** boda.

–Si lo tengo, pero está en mi cuarto y creo que tardaré en llegar, tengo que pasar por la biblio…

–¡Rápido Moony! –casi podía verse lagrimear a James, usando sus manos para separar a su compañero de sí mismo.

–No hasta que aprendan la lección, las bromas traen resultados funestos y….–pero no lo dejaron acabar.

– ** _Te juro que no vuelvo a hacer una puta travesura en mi vida_** , pero sino encuentro una solución para ésto, padeceré del trauma de ser el primer beso de Snivellus y a estas alturas, el único –a Remus le encantaba ver a James suplicar, pero no podía sino ayudar a su amigo.

–De acuerdo. Sirius, vamos a buscar el antídoto.

–Hm, bueno.

–E…espera… ¿cómo que te vas a llevar a Sirius? ¡No! Definitivamente Sirius se queda, ¿cómo hago para controlar ESTO sino? –señala a Snape que ya se encontraba lanzándole besos amorosos, Sirius se rio por lo bajo–. Además no confió en ustedes solos en el cuarto, ¡definitivamente no! ¡Sirius se queda!

–O Sirius o te aguantas a Snape por dos días más.

– _Mierda_ , que difícil decisión –James baja un poco la guardia y Snape vuelve a atacar–. El antídoto, definitivamente el antídoto.

–Aguanta como macho hombre, volveremos en unos minutos –susurró Sirius con una sonrisa.

–Tal vez horas….si, horas –Remus giño el ojo de Sirius y le tomó de la mano, el muchacho salió tras él.

–Espera….ESPERA LUPIN….. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Buscarán el antídoto cierto? ¿REMUS? ¿SIRIUS? REMUUUUUUUUUUS……–el eco de la voz de James resonó hasta que se escuchó un repentino silencio.

–¡Oh por dios!, eso debió ser asqueroso, James –habló Peter con asco.

 

                Sirius y Remus sólo escucharon el grito de terror de James mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones, volverían luego de terminado adivinaciones con el antídoto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el muchacho de cabellos oscuros había besado a James Potter ocasionándole un trauma de por vida. Tal vez Snape lo olvide al tomar el antídoto, pero ¿quién borraría de James ese _estúpido_ beso? **_Definitivamente no volvería a jugar bromas con pociones TAN PELIGROSAS_**.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este fic, se que puse James/Snape y el fic en realidad termina bastante desvirtuado de algo romántico, pero bueno, es gracioso que es a donde quería llegar. El pobre Jamsie con un trauma de por vida de ser su primer beso y el de Snivellus.


End file.
